


Desordenado

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [15]
Category: Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Humor, M/M, RanTober
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: De todas las manías de Daffy, ciertamente, el que sea tan desordenado está empezando a sacar de quicio a Bugs.





	Desordenado

**Author's Note:**

> #16 Amontonar - Baffy

**Desordenado**

Bugs observa el montón de ropa sobre la cama  _otra vez_  sintiendo su parpado temblar por la furia que esto le causa. Toda la ropa estaba mezclada, puede ver algunas piezas de ropa que lavó en la mañana y que expresamente le pidió a Daffy que organizará junto a ropa que está muy seguro no ha sido lavada en semanas.

Cuando se mudaron juntos sabía que Daffy era bastante desordenado, pero la nueva manía de su novio de amontonar las cosas está empezando a sacarle de quicio, es como si no le importara colaborar en la casa cuándo, se supone, habían acordado que ambos harían una parte de la limpieza para que el otro, y sobre todo Bugs, no terminara sobre cargado. Pero Daffy parecía no entender, o lo hacía totalmente a propósito.

Respira lentamente hasta lograr calmarse, deja su celular con todo y audífonos en la mesa de noche y recoge toda la ropa para llevarla a la habitación de lavado pues no se quiere arriesgar a guardar la que aún este sucia con la que ya él había guardado hace unos días. Deja toda la ropa en el suelo y regresa a la habitación pensando en como vengarse de su novio.

Al pasar junto a la habitación de invitados, dónde solía quedarse Lola cada vez que tenía problemas para pagar su alquiler, se le ocurre una idea. Sonríe maliciosamente y entra a la habitación buscando en el armario alguna pieza de ropa que su amiga haya dejado abandonada en sus constantes ires y venires.

Cuando consigue suficiente va y la coloca exactamente en el espacio en la cama dónde Daffy deja sus cosas y regresa al cuarto de lavado para dejar toda la ropa limpia y mezclarla con las de Lola.

Bugs no sabe si sentirse sorprendido o derrotado al ver, varios días después de mezclar la ropa, a Daffy entrar en la cocina usando un pantalón jean con una blusa rosa con rayas blancas que obviamente le pertenece a Lola. Deja su taza de café con demasiada fuerza en la mesa dejando caer su cabeza en ella sobresaltando a Daffy que todo el tiempo había estado revisando su celular.

—¿Sucede algo Bugs? —pregunta metiendo unos poptards a la tostadora.

—Sucede que eres imposible —dice con voz fastidiada antes de levantarse e ir directo a la habitación.

Daffy parpadea confundido, pero se encoje de hombros y toma su desayuno sirviéndose una taza de café. Luego averiguaría porque su novio parecía estar más irritado de lo normal.


End file.
